Why do they stare?
by unimportant44
Summary: After the accident everyone keeps staring at CeCe. Another oneshot.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Shake It Up or the characters because if i did it wouldn't be suitable for children.**

Today was really boring, at least until we started taping Shake It Up Chicago. That was great, but it always is. When we finished I called my mom to pick us up. She said she's be here soon so I waited outside with Rocky.

We sat on the bench outside waiting. It was kinda cold, but bearable. When my mom came we ran over and got in. Rocky had called shotgun so I was stuck in back. Why I always forgot to call it I didn't know.

When we got home me and Rocky stayed outside and hung out. I sat on the steps and watched Rocky show me a new dance routine she came up with. It was really freaking awesome, but that thought soon left my mind as a car came out of nowhere and ran her over while driving on the side walk.

She flew up and hit the ground hard. The car kept going. I looked at her. She was passed out, clothes dirtied and torn, and her head was bleeding. For those first few seconds I was in shock. A moment later though I ran over to her and began crying and yelling.

"Rocky! Rocky! Wake up!" a crowd gathered around us. "Someone call 911!" I screamed. "Rocky! You'll be fine! You-" My mother ran out and pulled me away from her and held my head to her shoulder while I cried.

When the ambulance came the paramedics put her on a stretcher and took her away to the hospital. Me, mom, Flynn, Ty, and Ms Blue rushed to the hospital and waited in the emergency room. It was crowded and doctors were running around everywhere.

We waited there for hours without hearing anything. I couldn't stop crying. Flynn and Ms Blue were also crying. My mom wasn't, but she was a cop. She was used to these situations. Ty seemed like he wanted to cry, but I think he was trying to be strong for everyone else. My heart raced when I saw a doctor walk over to us.

"Are you all here for Rocky Blue?" he asked.

"Yes. Is my daughter going to be okay?" Ms Blue asked.

"She's stable for now. She is sleeping for now, but I can let you look in on her for a couple minutes." he said. The doctor led us to a room. Inside was a hospital bed with Rocky sleeping in it. She looked banged up and was hooked up to a bunch of machines. I don't remember much after that.

I woke up after a three day sleep binge. Mom let me stay home from school, but I told her I'd be fine. Rocky would be out of the hospital in no time, and I was right. After I ate some cereal she came through the window, like always.

"Rocky! You're okay! I knew it!" I was so excited I ran over to hug her, but she backed up.

"Hold it. I'm still pretty sore." She said.

"Oh... I should have figured..."

"It's fine. Other than the soreness I feel great. So what should we do today?"

"I think-" The phone rang and interrupted me. I answered it. "Hello?"

"CeCe. It's Gary."

"Hey Gary. What's going on?" I asked.

"Well..." He sounded serious. "In light of...recent events I think you should take some time off from the show." He said.

"But everything's fine now." I told him.

"It's just a couple weeks. It's for the best." he told me.

"Okay..." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rocky asked.

"It was Gary. He told me to take a break from the show for a while."

"Why would he say that?" she asked.

"He said it was for the best, but he sounded weird about it." I thought for a moment. "Maybe it's so you have someone to hang out with, since you just got out of the hospital and can't dance yet."

"Yeah, probably. Where should we go?" she asked.

"The mall."

So we went to the mall for the day. Me and Rocky walked around talking and window shopping. When my feet started hurting from the walking we sat down on one of the benches. It was then that I felt like some people were staring at me. I looked and they were.

"Rocky. Why are those people staring at me?" I asked.

"Maybe they recognize you from Shake It Up Chicago?"

"Yeah, but then they should be staring at you too."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's probably because your red hair sticks out."

"Oh... That is why you're the smart one." I told her. Rocky smiled and stood up. I also got up and we went home for the day.

I got home and fell right on the couch. My feet were killing me from all the walking. Flynn wasn't playing his games as usual so I turned on the TV and watched a scary movie.

"CeCe... Are you hungry?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. Let me get it for you." She said. Mom went into the kitchen and brought back two slices and a large cup of iced tea. "Here you go."

I looked at her for a moment. "Aren't you always yelling at me for eating on the couch?" I asked.

She gave me a weak smile. "It's fine, honey." She walked back to the kitchen.

After I finished my dinner I watched another movie. This one was an action movie, so I expected Flynn to come running in to watch with me. I was surprised when he didn't. After the movie ended I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling less tired than usual. I quickly showered and got dressed for school. I grabbed my things and waited for Rocky. Not long after she came through the window.

"Hey. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I turned to my mom. "Me and Rocky are going to school now."

"Um...okay..."

"Bye." We left.

We talked the entire way to school. As we got there I began to notice some kids staring at us. I ignored it. When we got to homeroom though everyone was dead silent. It was creepy. When we sat down I leaned over to Rocky.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" I whispered.

"I don't know... It's weird."

The moment I spoke I noticed some girls looking at me. They stared just like the other kids. They stopped soon enough and this is how every class started during the day. I was relieved when the day was over.

I walked home by myself because I couldn't find Rocky. She usually met me by our lockers before we left. It didn't matter though because she was sitting on the edge of my bed when I got home.

"Where were you today?" I asked.

"I wanted to race you home."

"Isn't it cheating if you don't tell me we're racing?"

"Maybe."

I put my bag on the floor and fell backward on my bed. "So what should we do today?" She got up and gave me a serious look.

"You should probably do your homework. You're behind in like three classes." Rocky pointed out.

"But I don't want to." I pouted. "And what about you?"

"Um, I'm an 'A' student. Don't worry about me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell everyone you sometimes sleep with your old blankie."

"Fine." I sighed. I got up and grabbed the papers out of my bag.

I sat down and began to do my homework, and the make up work I had to do. Rocky stood there, watching me making sure I wouldn't slack off. That's all she did though. She refused to help me at all. She'd just say, "You can't always depend on me to do your work." which is right I guess...

It took me about three hours to finish and when I was done Rocky was gone. I guess she got bored and slipped out. I put the papers in my bag and decided to go to sleep early. Before I slept though I texted Rocky that I finished. I expected to get one back saying something about being proud that I was done, but I didn't. I was too tired to care so I fell asleep.

The teachers were surprised when I turned in all that work the next day. They even said I had at least two weeks to get that in. The rest of the day was nothing special and the same with the week. It wasn't until Saturday that I had any real plans.

I slept in Saturday morning and was enjoying it very much. After waking up three times and going back to sleep I finally woke up for the day. I showered, got dressed, and had some leftover bacon that Flynn hadn't eaten. I then noticed that both him and my mom were dressed up, like they were going to a fancy restaurant.

"Hey. Why are you guys dressed up?" I asked. They both looked at me and hesitated.

"Well..." mom started. "There's something we have to do today. Would you like to come? It might be good to get out."

"Can't. I have plans with Rocky today. We're going to hang out at the park."

"Oh... Okay sweetie." She looked a little disappointed. They left soon after. Not long after that Rocky came in.

"Hey. Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We headed over to the park where we found a big bench and sat. We began to make up stories about the people who passed by. After a while we moved to sit on the play set where we played when we were younger. I ended up falling asleep and woke up two hours later.

"Rocky! Why didn't you wake me up?" I looked at my phone. "It's nearly four!"

"Sorry, but you just looked so peaceful. Instead I watched the puppies play over by the fountain."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I could have been robbed or kidnapped." I checked my pockets and found that everything was still there.

The weeks seemed to pass by quickly. School was fine, but some people were still staring at me. I couldn't figure out why so I blew it off as nothing. It had been nearly a month since Gary told me to take a break from the show and I was going to talk to him today.

Rocky was dancing fine a couple of days ago so I figured we could get back on now that she was fine. As I was going over to the Shake It Up Chicago studio Rocky came out of nowhere.

"CeCe. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Gary about getting back on the show. You're fine now."

"Yeah I know, but remember?"

"Remember what?" She looked a little disappointed.

"Yesterday I told you I had to show you something important."

I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... I forgot."

"Just come on. It's very important." She said.

"Fine. Take me to this thing."

Rocky led me in the opposite direction I was going. She kept making sure I was following her. I was getting a little impatient because it was taking way too long to get wherever she was taking me. It turned out she had led me to a graveyard.

"Rocky... What are we doing here?" I asked, never liking being near graveyards not to mention being inside them.

"We're almost there." She led me past a lot of graves until we stopped at one. The head stone looked newer than the other ones.

"You wanted to show me a grave...?" I looked at it closely. It read:

Here lies Rocky Blue

a loving daughter, sister, and friend

Rest in Peace

1998-2011

I read this in horror. "Rocky this is a sick joke!" I turned and saw she wasn't there. "Rocky! Rocky! Where are you?" I yelled. I didn't get an answer, but I saw Ty walking up with some flowers. I had a horrible feeling. "Ty? What's going on?"

"I see you finally came." He was very somber. He put the flowers next to the head stone. He looked at me.

"What is this? Tell me!" I was on the verge of tears.

"That night she died."

"You mean from the car accident? No she didn't! I was just talking to her. I've been with her most every day!"

"No you haven't CeCe. You've been talking to yourself for the past month."

"What?" I felt the blood drain from my face.

"That night we went in to see her, but something happened. The doctors tried to revive her, but they couldn't. I guess you don't remember, but you began to freak out."

By this time I was crying. "What do you mean?"

"You cried at first, but you started hitting the doctors when they were taking her away... they took you to the mental ward. Those three days you thought you were sleeping you were actually in the hospital." My face was blank. I didn't know what to feel right now. "When you calmed down you just kept saying that she was alive and you'd see her in a few days. They let you out when you stopped hitting people, saying you were in psychological shock or something..." I could tell explaining this was hard on him.

"I-is that why people have been s-s-staring at me?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Yeah. The doctors said that as long as you weren't hurting anyone we should let you come to terms with it on your own." He explained. "Personally we were hoping to get you to the funeral so you could see her one last time. We thought that might snap you out of it, but I guess seeing this worked...

"So..." I was on the ground now, tears flowing down my face endlessly. "I missed her funeral..." I felt horrible, and then I realized that day mom and Flynn were going to the funeral. I looked at the head stone. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Come on." Ty helped me up. "Let's get you home."

"She needs to know! She needs to know how bad I feel! She needs to know I'm sorry!" I cried.

"She knows..." Ty helped me walk to his car. "Get in. I'll bring you home."

"But..."

"She knows and she forgives you."

**So yeah. I came up with this and thought some people might like it. I'm not sure how i like it though. The ending seems a little off or something, but if you guys enjoy it then it's all good.**

**Also, thanks to the people who reviewed my last story. **


End file.
